


How My Best Friend's Sister Sees TW Characters

by onehaleofanadventure



Series: How My Best Friend's Sister Sees.... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/pseuds/onehaleofanadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters through the end of 3B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How My Best Friend's Sister Sees TW Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/gifts).



> This was totally not my idea. My best friend an I found something like this a while ago, and I really wish I had thought to do this before I made her watch the show. So we decided we'd make her sister (who has never watched Teen Wolf, but has probably seen little bits of it). All pictures were found online and are in no way mine.
> 
> All fixed.(: Enjoy.

Teen Wolf Characters

 

-Does he shoot someone? He looks like he shoots someone. He looks like someone from Degrassi.

-I know him, he’s the “am I attractive to gay guys?” one. I think he’s homosexual. Maybe bisexual. Probably more bisexual. Well more likely.

-It’s Mr. Grumpy Gus. He’s the ALPHA!

-Is that a dad? But seriously, is he?

-He looks sorry. He’s one of those faces like “I’m going to need you to come into the office on Sunday until midnight, and  I won’t pay you.”

 

-He looks like you’re stereotypical jock douches.

-*Giggles*

-He looks very confused but like he wants to leave, like “yeah this party is great but they’re having one of those pet adoptions and we should go.”

-She seems like the type that would make friends with everyone to figure out their secrets to gossip.

-Oh, I don’t like her. I don’t like her face.

-She looks like she knows what’s up.

-“Um, Sweetie (;”

-Where’s my breakfast tako.

-School druggie, graduated 3 years ago but didn’t realize it.

-Obviously, a doctor vet dude, and obviously worried about his pet patient person. What’s concerning you doctor vet dude?

-Obviously brothers but more like step brothers. One of them is Drake and the other is Josh. Strip brothers.

-“Tsk, listen here bitch. >: (”

-She’s very, very excited. Some new food place must have opened like Freebirds or a comic book store.

-She’s a 2009 meme. Mmmm what’cha say!

-She’s obviously one of those girls who was super obsessed with horses when she was little and she wanted to be a cowgirl but someone just crushed her dream. Poor horse girl.

-Man that’s some Matrix Final Destination looking stuff. Pick an escalator.

-PARKOUR! Ooo she gonna die.

-He is also a dad but he’s like a strict dad so his son grew up rebellious and he probably stole his credit card and now he’s angry.

-She’s one of those teachers that tries to be hip and cool with the young kids by trying to buy the latest thing. Kids look at my new iPhone, it’s got the Green Tooth and _Wyfi_.

-I like to think she’s a Cher impersonator and she’s in the middle of doing a music video.

-That’s like the hot dude janitor. I’m here to… clean your toilets!

-Ew.

-Is she the sister of the dude that has the mmm listen here bitch face.

 

-We’re the FBI. We do stuff. For the feds. This is my badge. My dad bought it for me.

-He is like a dude version of the hip teacher. Hey kids do you smoke any of that crackmajawana. I do too let’s ride.

-“I swear to god if you keep touching my hair I will have a new hand for my collection.”

-She looks like one of those stay at home moms that watches Lifetime and right before her husband gets home she cleans the house a bit.

-He is definitely a wannabe Peter Parker but instead of getting spidy powers he gets swirlies.

-Ew. What’s wrong Mr. Melty Face. You have a bad day?

-It’s that one dude from Community without his glasses. Maybe less racists, maybe. I don’t have high hopes.

-Is that one lizard people from Skyrim? I love those guys!


End file.
